Strandead
by Owen96
Summary: The Mario gang are trapped on an island, and must find a way to get home. As the days go on, they get more and more depressed, and insane. Will they escape the island Before they all go crazy?


Me: Awesome name for a fic, right? Right? -_- Anyway, hopefully no one will realise what I did with the name and the fic. Yeah, it is kinda obvious. Enjoy.

...

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, Toad, Toadette, DK, Diddy and Dixie Kong were on a private plane, flying to the Star Islands (:D). They were all sitting in different places, which was surprising. Peach looked outside, and sighed. The fluffy white clouds drifted across the bright blue sky, floating all around the huge planet. She sat back in the chair, the smooth leather relaxing her.

'Nothing can go wrong this time...Nothing...' she said and smiled, gigging at the show that was on the TV.

'What is going to happen now?' muttered Toadette, folding her arms and scowling as she stared angrily at the TV.

'I don't know about you guys, but I'm watching my Happy Tree Friends DVD!' cheered Birdo, opening the DVD slot in her TV and gently sliding in the disc, making sure not to scratch the shiny silver surface.

'Sick bastard...' whispered Daisy, glancing over at Birdo, who was eating popcorn.

'Why is this show so ADDICTIVE!?' Birdo screamed, jumping up and pressing her big nose against the screen.

Suddenly it began giving off sparks, going into Birdo's eyes. The wire that attached the TV to the wall snapped, the TV falling onto the ground. More sparks were released, along with a fire that came up from the broken TV.

'NO! HTF!' Birdo screamed, bursting into tears.

The blazing fire quickly spread throughout the plane, the smoke swiftly floating upwards. They all began to cough. Then red lights began flashing, indicating something was wrong. The brightness blinded Luigi, who screamed and fell onto the ground.

'Everyone, stay calm!' screamed DK, who was the driver.

They all felt themselves slowly moving down, until the plane was flying don vertically. They all screamed in terror, thinking they would hit the water.

'AHHHHHH!' they screamed, the noise bouncing around the now black walls of the plane.

...

'*Cough* W-what?' coughed Rosalina, clumsily getting to her feet, her blue dress covered with ash.

She looked around. The plane was next to her, completely smashed up, and still burning. She closed her eyes, delicately raising her hand. Suddenly, the flames disappeared, leaving just the ruins of the plane. She glanced around and saw her friends, sprawled across the sand. Wait, the sand!?

Rosalina glanced around in shock. There was a huge palm tree in the centre. Around her was blue water, splashing at her heels. They had crashed on a tiny island...

'Guys!? Wake up!' shouted Rosalina to the others.

After they had all woken up, Rosalina explained what had happened.

'Uh oh...' whispered Daisy.

'What about food? How are we going to survive?' asked Toad, freaking out as he sweated uncontrollably.

'I don't know...' whispered Mario, taking off his cap.

...

A few days later, Daisy was happily fishing in the water with a sharp stick, while the others sat around the palm tree, sweating with their clothes ripped. Th boys were beginning to grow beards, while the girls's hair grew lo and longer as the days passed.

'I see a fish!' cried Daisy happily, stabbing her stick in the water.

The others cheered as Daisy pulled out the stick, a fish flapping around on it. She headed cheerfully back to the group.

'How are we going to cook it?' asked Dixie.

Everyone was silent.

'Fuck the fish! I am hungrier than that!' screamed Mario, grabbing the stick and pulling the fish off, throwing it back in the water.

'MARIO!' screamed Peach.

'I am A LOT more hungrier than that...' whispered Mario, grinning evilly.

'He is already starting to go crazy' muttered Diddy.

Mario ripped the stick out of Daisy's palm, and still grinning, threw it in Diddy's direction. It impaled through his body, releasing blood. The stick also stuck into the palm tree, making it impossible for Diddy to escape. Mario pulled the stick put and stuck it in again multiple times.

'There' he said, throwing the bloody stick to the ground. 'Now we have decent food'

The others looked at the plumber in shock.

...

A/N: Ugh, I hate doing short chapters. Oh well, I hope to make up for it in the next chapter.


End file.
